Indemnity
by tainteddaughter
Summary: Spencer Reid is barely surviving High School, until he meets a girl who not only saves him, but cares much more than she should. (Spencer & Maeve AU.)
1. Distress

This story is just my version/idea of Reid's experience in High School. This story may contain mature content and is rated M.

Spencer x Maeve ship, of course, hopefully with a happy ending!

Enjoy & tell me what you think!

* * *

My hands tap the desk in a familiar pattern. It's that tune which I can't rid from my brain.

The one negative part to such a great memory? Nothing ever goes away.

I see everybody. Everyone I have ever came in contact with, everyone I have ever hurt or loved. I see my mother, sitting at home, waiting patiently for me- and myself, waiting impatiently to see her. It's a struggle every day, racing home as soon as the bell rings to make sure she hasn't hurt herself or those around her. I've done so much research on schizophrenia, it's practically a novel in my head, but that only means I know how high her chances are of an outbreak.

And I know that every day, mine are getting higher.

My advanced literature teacher begins speaking about the novel, Romeo and Juliet? It doesn't matter. I read every book off the reading list, and have practically every word memorized. He could ask me any question and I would know the answer right away.

Sounds good, right? Not in High School. Not when everyone sees you as fresh meat.

Freshman year, last year, was even worse than right now. I was smaller, and an easier target. Not that I had any chance against the football players anyways. I'm weak and skinny. My mom appreciates my brain, but her and my teachers are about the only ones. No friends, nothing but books- which I can normally finish in about 10 minutes. Statistics show that most kids go through high school without making any real, long lasting friends. I know I'm one of them.

A sharp bell rings from the overhead speaker, and I immediately rise from the desk. It's my first instinct to sprint down the hallway, but my black converse shoe is untied. Leaning down, I don't even touch the laces before a hand taps my shoulder.

"Spencer?"

I recognize her immediately. Abbey Owens, one of the cheerleaders. Somebody who should definitely not be talking to me.

"-O,oh, um, yeah? Hm?" I ask, practically tripping as I stand up.

"Listen, I know this is kind of weird, but I think you're really cute.. Can we talk somewhere private? Meet me behind the bleachers?"

I'm frozen, frozen...

"Oh, um, sure, " The words manage to leave my mouth.

She giggles and leaves the room, and the logical part of me knows this is just a sick joke. But I'm a teenage boy, and it's not easy being lonely.

Should I take my chances?

* * *

"Abbey?" I mumble. The gym is pitch black, the power has been turned off since it's the last day before Winter Break. I hate wandering around in the dark, because control is one of my biggest weaknesses. I need to know what's going on at all times.

Suddenly, the lights flicker on. My hand shields my eyes while I get used to the random brightness, and when they are removed, I'm not only staring at Abbey- but the entire football and cheerleading team.

My logical instinct was right.

"You didn't think I actually thought you were cute, right?" Abbey laughs, "I thought you were supposed to be a genius!"

"Not really. Genius is kind of a broad term. But I have a photographic memory and can read 20,000 words per minute."

The Quarterback cracks his knuckles. Guess I had the wrong impression.

"You know we're going to beat the shit out of you, right?" He questions, and I can barely form a nod because my hands begin to tremble. Things never go my way, I'm used to it, but I'm trying to consider any sort of escape plans...

"No, you're not."

A voice. Not coming from in front of me. My body whips around so quickly I feel dizzy, and a girl stands on the opposite end of the gym. By her side are two teachers, one is the principal. A wave of relief washes over me, but I need to know who this girl is. She has just practically saved my life. How did she even know I was in here?

* * *

_**What do you think? Shall I continue?**_


	2. Redemption

I couldn't resist adding more to this story. Ha! Tell me what you think?

* * *

I ran out of the gym before I could even talk to the principal, or the mystery girl. From the distance I could see her I could tell that she was pretty, which only led me to think other things. Maybe she really didn't care about me at all. Maybe she just wanted a golden star that says, _Wow, you saved the nerd from High School bullies! Here's a college credit!_

It's just starting to rain outside, so I feel a couple drops hit the top of my head. Luckily, my house is within walking distance from school, and I'm there within just a few minutes. My mom is probably worrying about why I'm late. I'm worrying more about her.

"Mom?" I shout as I finally walk through the door. Our house is small, considering my dad mainly provided money for us, and he's been MIA for years now. But I'm proud of my mom for taking care of us. I could probably make money doing something like tutoring or computer hacking, but most of my free time is spent taking care of her. One day I know that I'll have to tell somebody about her schizophrenia, but I don't want to think about all the pain that will come with it. She'll hate me forever.

"Spencer Reid! Why are you so late?" Her voice echoes from the kitchen.

"One of my teachers wanted to talk to me," I reply. She looks the same as usual- short cut blond hair, a pink dress, and scribbling furiously in a notebook.

"About what?"

"It's hard to explain," I say. I've always been a terrible liar. My mother raises her eyebrows, but doesn't question me further. Instead, her pen goes back to the paper, and she begins writing aimlessly. Sometimes the stories and quotes are decent, but other times not. I read plenty, at least five books a week, but normally more. I've even considered writing one.

The kitchen phone rings, and my eyes widen. We hardly ever get phone calls on the house phone. Not that anyone ever really calls my cell phone except for my mother.

"Could you answer it? It's probably an annoying telemarketer. The other day, one of them tried selling me some sort of damn potato peeler. Who still uses a peeler?" Mom snickers, but I hastily answer the phone.

* * *

"Uh, hello?"

"Spencer?"

"Who is this?" I ask.

"My name is Maeve. I called the principal in the gym today. I got your number from the school directory, I just wanted to make sure you got home okay. Nobody followed you right?"

I can't really find a reply. Since when has anyone ever cared enough about me to call me? It's almost a miracle.

"Spencer?" She asks from the other end, and I shake out of it.

"Yeah, I got home alright. Thank you for, um, helping me."

"Every single one of those cheerleaders has detention over the break now. They shouldn't be bothering you anymore. I've seen you around school, saw how they were always bothering you. Just know that you're better than them, okay?"

"-Okay. Yeah, thanks." I sound awful but there's not much I can do about it.

"Well, see you after break or something," she says.

I almost turn off the phone, but then stop.

"Maeve?"

"Yes?"

"Can I, um, call you later?"

"Sure."

* * *

Reviews are loved c:


End file.
